


Denial

by CatalenaMara



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock lies to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

I deny understanding  
human terms.  
Your touch on my arm  
does not evoke  
pleasure, friendship, love.  
No.  
It merely serves  
as a reminder of your presence  
A useful tool to  
recall to my mind  
the duty  
which is owed a superior officer.

Your smile  
so freely given to all  
does not shine the more brightly  
when you turn your gaze upon me.

Your life  
blazing like a star  
illuminating darkness.  
Profligate, you gift your energy  
to all you meet. You do not  
view me as other than a competent officer.  
You cannot consider  
what I have considered  
and have not named. I was  
complete before I met you.

There is  
a knowledge in your eyes  
I do not have the language  
to name.  
I turn to logic. Those disciplines  
have never failed me.

And then you speak.

I deny understanding  
human terms

I lie.


End file.
